


形似之人

by BlueVines



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Gen, OC?, Suspense, probably won't be updated, 微虐, 懸疑, 警告：這是個坑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: 弗蘭克斯坦消失了，一個與他相似的人卻隨即出現。他是誰？
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	形似之人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇擱在電腦裡一陣子了，想想還是貼上來。

「萊傑羅大人，您的茶。」

塔基奧將冒著熱氣的紅茶放在桌上，茶碟與玻璃桌面相碰，發出細微的鏗啷聲。

「謝謝。」

端坐在黑革沙發上，萊傑羅優雅地執起茶杯，低頭輕啜。

在一旁看著貴族舉起茶杯的側影，塔基奧微微皺眉。昨天深夜，當他下樓想拿點飲料時，難得看到弗蘭克斯坦出現在客廳裡，與萊傑羅大人對坐著喝茶，然而今天卻又馬上跑了個沒影。

_這種情況差不多持續一年了，沒人知道他究竟是真的忙於研究抑或只是在逃避，_ 塔基奧無奈地想。

_如果萊傑羅大人的壽命最多只剩下數年，為什麼不多花點時間陪伴他呢？_

腳步輕響，回過頭，他看到了他的灰髮同事。

M-21先是張望了一下四周，咕噥道：「今天他也不在啊……」接著轉向塔基奧，隨興地開口詢問：「午餐需要我買些什麼回來嗎？」

「不用了，我準備了點簡單的東西，再熱一下就好了。」

「謝了，我來幫忙。」

塔基奧說著往廚房走去，M-21跟在了後面。

框的一聲巨響讓兩人猛然回頭，萊傑羅懸在半空的手指顫抖著，茶杯碎在了地上，暗紅茶湯往四周潔白的大理石鋪面蔓延侵蝕，一吋又一吋地擴散，如同不安感的具象。

「您還好嗎！？」

M-21大步衝了過去，塔基奧頓了下動作，轉身拿起餐巾和抹布後快步跟上。

萊傑羅抬頭望向兩人，白淨的臉頰沒有出血的痕跡，但睜得大大的赤紅眸子透露出他的狀態不同尋常。

「弗蘭克斯坦……他現在在哪裡？」

他的聲音罕見地透著慌亂。

兩位騎士茫然地看向彼此，隨後塔基奧掏出手機，向他們不在場的第三位夥伴尋求確認。電話很快就接通了。

「塔奧，老闆現在人在哪？」

「老闆？今天應該在島上，怎麼了？」悠然的嗓音從另一端傳了過來，稍微舒緩了兩人繃緊的雙頰。

「不知道，萊傑羅大人突然問了，感覺不太對勁……欸？萊傑羅大人？」

茶杯的殘骸仍浸漬在地上，一旁的座位卻空了。

「突然就衝出去了……」唯一的目擊者M-21愣愣地望著客廳的另一頭，在那裡，一扇門正敞開著。

「那裡是什麼情況？那位大人去找老闆了嗎？」只能從對話進行推測的塔奧顯得有些困惑。

「對，不知道是什麼原因，但我想我們得跟上……」塔基奧擔憂地回答。

「了解。既然情況不明，保險起見，塔基奧去帶上槍，M-21去設定房屋保全系統，十五分鐘後我們在直升機停機坪碰面。同時我會試著聯繫那兩位。」

他們在通話結束的瞬間開始行動。

※※※

伴隨著螺旋槳的鳴動聲，三名正裝騎士正迅速飛越蔚藍的海洋。

塔奧對著手機螢幕皺眉，「兩位都還是聯絡不上，但是老闆開走的直升機還沒回來，萊傑羅大人的手機定位也是在島上沒錯……」

駕駛座上的M-21聳肩，「至少其中一位沒弄丟自己？總之只能先過去看看了。」

隨後，差不多在島嶼進入視線的同時，塔基奧猛然移動到門邊，架起槍並大吼：「準備戰鬥！萊傑羅大人展開了血緣磁場！」

_強敵嗎_ _……_ _？_ 三人吞了吞口水。

「塔基奧，能判斷敵人的身分嗎？」塔奧看向飄逸著紫色長髮的背影。

「得再靠近一點……」

「M-21，我來駕駛，你去準備迎擊，放棄這架直升機的時機由我來判斷。」

「好。」

「那個，塔奧……」當塔奧確認著儀表板上的距離時，塔基奧遲疑的聲音從旁邊傳來。

「怎麼了？」

「很奇怪，沒看到敵人的身影。萊傑羅大人在空中移動，但也不像是在戰鬥……」

塔奧與M-21聞言皺眉，他們知道塔基奧不會看錯。如果敵人不存在，能驚動萊傑羅大人的難道是……他們的老闆？

「你有看到老闆嗎？」

「沒有。除了萊傑羅大人以外，目前沒有看到其他任何人出沒的跡象。」

「……我們先降落，之後去找萊傑羅大人。」

當他們從地上靠近時，紅色的血霧幾乎遮蔽了整片天空，黑髮貴族的身影在燒灼的色澤中徬徨著。

「萊傑羅大人！請先停下！我們會被捲入的！」

聽見了塔奧的大喊，萊傑羅轉過頭，表情茫然，像是這才注意到他們的存在般。隨後盤旋的血霧逐漸消散，他降了下來。

「您在做什麼？老闆呢？」

三人快步走向萊傑羅，隨後注意到那蒼白的臉頰上有暗紅的液體正在滑落。

「您的身體……」

「我沒事。但是弗蘭克斯坦……你們也沒看到他？」說著的同時他隨手擦了下臉，淡紅色暈染開來。

「還沒聯絡上。不過您剛才為什麼要使用力量？出了什麼事嗎？」

「我們靈魂之間的連結……斷了。」

三人倒抽了一口氣。

「這、這是說……老闆他……？」

「並不是說他死了。但是……我不明白……」，赤色雙眼盈滿困惑，「剛才我展開領域，試著以較大的力量呼喚連結的另一端，但是沒有回應，就好像那裡什麼都沒有……」

聞言，三人僵硬地瞪大眼睛。M-21一度開口像是要說些什麼，卻又隨即閉上了嘴。塔基奧搖搖頭擺脫僵直，像是要護衛似地往萊傑羅踏近一步，接著轉頭望向塔奧——他們的司令塔，現在正低著頭陷入思考。

感應到夥伴的視線，塔奧鬆了鬆緊握的雙拳，抬起頭發出指示：「我們先繼續島上的搜尋吧。M-21、塔基奧，你們陪萊傑羅大人一起在島上搜尋可能與老闆有關的任何痕跡，我先回實驗樓那裡看看，也許能從電腦或監控設備的紀錄得到什麼資訊。」

其餘三人點頭表示同意。

「另外，萊傑羅大人，您知道在能信任的範圍內，還有誰熟悉和貴族契約有關的事情嗎？」

萊傑羅抵著下巴思考了一陣，而後回答道：「不清楚。從以前到現在，會見到我的貴族基本只有羅迪和家主，但他們基本是不會跟人類簽約的。」

「這樣啊……那麼，之後如果有必要，我會從凱修特爾大人那裡開始詢問，可以吧？」

「嗯，麻煩你了。」

說完話，萊傑羅再次漂浮起來，轉身向遼闊樹林的上方前進，塔基奧與M-21從地面跟了過去。

※※※

塔奧的視線在無數監視畫面和感測器數據間不間斷地切換著。先前的數小時內，他在確保完建築物周邊的安全後立即著手調查電子資料。然而，雖然確認到弗蘭克斯坦今早還在島上，對於他之後的行蹤卻幾乎可說是毫無頭緒，除了幾個感測器的異常讓他在意。

想著需要聯繫夥伴，他將手伸向耳機，但通訊卻早一步接通了。

「塔奧，你那邊狀況如何？有被入侵的跡象嗎？」塔基奧的聲音傳了過來。

「沒有。怎麼？有敵人嗎？」

「沒發現，但我們所處的位置有疑似戰鬥痕跡，你可以確認一下位置。」

「216……剛好是我在意的位置。能找一下那周圍的感測器嗎？跟裝在學校附近的那種類似。」

「有看到一個，似乎是壞了……啊，M-21又找到一個。需要帶回去給你？」

「好。……天色也快暗了，你們先回來實驗樓吧，在這裡討論。」

十幾分鐘後，塔基奧、M-21與萊傑羅相偕步入實驗樓的大門。籠罩在他們身上的昏黃暮光短暫地流入室內，隨即又被自動闔上的門扉所清除。

「我們沒有找到老闆，」塔基奧走近塔奧所在的大桌旁，桌面正顯示著島嶼的電子地圖。他指著圖上一個位置說道：「但我們在這裡發現一個暗魂焰槍爆發的痕跡。周圍受影響的植物還沒死透，應該是新留下的。」

「對了，這個給你。」他從口袋掏出兩個感測器——或者該說是感測器的殘骸——交給塔奧。

「嗯……看起來壞透了呢。」塔奧盯著手中的殘片擺弄起來。「其他監控裝置的紀錄也顯示，老闆最後的蹤跡確實是往那一帶移動，但是比較近的裝置都被毀壞了，究竟發生了什麼事情還需要再調查。我會從感測器的毀壞原因開始分析看看。」

低著頭思考幾秒後，他放下感測器，盤起手說道：「希望能在我們獨立調查的範圍內解決呢。要讓其他人加入搜索會很困難，因為老闆的存在對許多勢力有震懾的作用，一旦傳出他行蹤不明的消息，好不容易安定下來的局勢可能又會陷入混亂。總之，我們必須慎選分享情報的對象，任何人在跟我討論之前不得擅自行動，當然這也包括……」，他看向在場實質上的最高位，「萊傑羅大人，很抱歉如此失禮，但可以請您一同配合嗎？」

萊傑羅點頭，接著說道：「在與我個人義務無關的場合，都可以優先尊重你們的判斷，不需要太過在意。」

「謝謝您。」塔奧感激地微笑。

「好了，在開飯休息前說個比較好的消息吧」，他拍了拍手，「已經能肯定島上沒有敵人存在，所以之後我們可以分頭行動，或許能找到更多線索。」

※※※

「我回來了。」M-21走進三人共用的臥室。明白換班的時間到了，塔奧推開被子從床上下來，身上襯衫睡得發皺，但他隨便拉了兩下便決定不再管它。今晚他們三人輪著休息，在發揮最大工作效率的同時，也確保不會錯過可能的聯絡。

「有什麼新發現嗎？」

M-21搖頭，垂下的灰髮掩不住他神情中的沮喪。

「沒事，接下來交給我吧，你先休息。」塔奧試著以微笑鼓勵對方，雖然他恐怕沒辦法笑得很自然—— _要是老闆就做得到_ ，他想。

「我……」M-21沒看向他，只是垂頭望著自己的腳，「我曾經想過很多可能性。在過去這麼多場戰鬥中，我們三人，或是那位大人，誰都可能先離開，但我就沒想過弗蘭克斯坦會不見……」

「難道還有哪個白癡可以綁走他？」他說著搖搖頭，嗤笑了一下，隨後鑽進被窩。

「晚安，塔奧。就交給你了，在我起床之前。」

「嗯，晚安。」

拿上西裝外套，塔奧離開了房間。

穿行於黑暗中好一段時間後，在森林邊緣一處開闊的空地上，他看見了萊傑羅。對方的膚色比平時更加蒼白，在黑夜裡猶如鬼魅，像是隨時會消散。

「萊傑羅大人，我剛休息過呢，也請您稍微休息一下吧。要是老闆看到您出來一趟後狀況變差了，可不會輕易放過我們。」塔奧向他走近，苦笑著說。

黑髮貴族只是停下腳步看著他，沒有回應。

「如果您實在放心不下，可以先將精力用在回想貴族契約與靈魂連結的相關情報，因為那是我們幫不上什麼忙的領域，只有您或其他貴族才能做到。」

貴族最終妥協地點頭，往一旁的倒木上坐了下來。

原先照亮大地的上弦月早已西沉，赤色眼眸中僅有幾點稀疏的星光倒影晃盪著，萊傑羅就這麼望著夜空陷入思緒。

_在我沉睡的八百二十年間，弗蘭克斯坦從靈魂連結感覺到的是什麼？那段時間他是怎麼度過的？因為顧慮我的心情，他從來沒好好提起過。_

_他當時的感受是否就是如此_ _……_ 疑問的同時，萊傑羅將一點力量流向連結——現在像是被切斷的殘絲——而後得到與稍早的無數次嘗試相同的結果，連結的另一端只有空蕩蕩的虛無。

就像是受契約影響產生了共鳴一般，同樣的虛無也在萊傑羅內心形成空洞。它過於巨大，彷彿傾倒入整個世界也無法將之填滿。

※※※

第二天，他們重複著相似的作業。從海岸地帶到山峰頂上，整座島都被翻遍了，過程中M-21甚至對狼人爪子在開荒上的利用產生了心得，但直至太陽再度西沉，除了昨天發現的痕跡外仍然一無所獲。

「我們……先回家。」再次集合眾人後，塔奧發號施令，「在這裡繼續搜尋似乎也不會有什麼收獲了。我們最好先回去重整，確保根據地的安全，並從其他管道進行搜索。」

收拾物品的同時，塔奧偷偷瞥向萊傑羅。老實說，比起根據地的安危，他更在意的是：要是在這裡沒完沒了地找下去，老闆的老闆可能會就此倒下——他的臉色看起來就是那麼差。

「好了，準備上直升機吧，搞不好老闆已經在家裡等我們呢。」在附近閒置著第二架直升機的情況下，他說了一個連自己都不相信的推測，但同時也真心希望那會是真的。

※※※

夜色深沉的城市中，四道人影迅速但沉默地前進著。躍過鱗次的大樓之間，彎進住宅區的小巷，最後抵達的就是他們的家。

在庭院外的大門前，每個人都停下了腳步。並不是在等待哪個人掏出鑰匙，而是因為注意到自家房屋的異樣之處——微光從窗簾縫隙間透了出來，客廳的燈亮著。

「我記得離開時燈有關上才對……」塔基奧疑惑地看向M-21。

「我也記得是這樣。」M-21肯定地附和，聲音隱約染上了期待。

塔奧來回看著兩人與自己的手機螢幕，接著又看向透著光的窗戶，瞪了大眼睛，不敢置信地說道：「保全系統沒有偵測到問題……難道老闆真的先回來了？」

三人懷抱著興奮的情緒，在解開門鎖後的第一時間衝了進去，沒留意到還有一人杵在了門外沒有移動。

萊傑羅凝視著客廳的方向，眉頭微皺。他能從那裡感受到一股氣息，那氣息在令他感到熟悉的同時，卻又有不同尋常的部分存在。

「暗魂焰槍……？」懷抱著迷惘，他低語。

三人一進門便看到了對方。節約著照明的客廳中，穿著實驗袍的弗蘭克斯坦坐在沙發上看書。

「老闆，您什麼時候回來了？」塔奧第一個笑著向前搭話。

弗蘭克斯坦抬起頭，一雙礦石色澤的藍眼透過鏡片看向他們。

「你們回來得挺晚啊。」他淡淡地說道。

「我們可是在外面找您找了超過一天啊！簡直累得不行了。」塔基奧因為終於看到搜尋對象而放鬆下來，晃著長長的馬尾發起牢騷。

M-21從鼻子哼了一聲，簡短地附和道：「就是說啊。」他表現得像在抱怨，嘴角卻微微揚起了幾度。

「這樣嗎……」放下了書，弗蘭克斯坦在座位上翹起腳，一手支在沙發扶手上，曲起的手指撐著側臉。那張微微偏著的，缺乏表情的臉孔，與情緒高漲的三人間存在著不協調的溫差。像是在靜靜等待著什麼一般，他將視線移向三人身後的玄關，沒有繼續說話。

「啊，萊傑羅大人在後面……」塔奧轉過頭，然後因遲來者的表情而陷入了僵硬。

剛踏出玄關的萊傑羅愣愣地瞪著弗蘭克斯坦，神情混和著驚駭與不解。

一步，兩步，三步，貴族的力量隨著他邁向對方的步伐猛然膨脹卻又隨即消散。在穿過三人身邊後，腳步陡然止住，他摀著嘴低下頭，咳出了一口鮮血。

「萊、萊傑羅大人！」

三位騎士嚇得慌了，直到潔白地面被染上數點暗紅，M-21才反射性地回過神，向放著紙巾的廚房衝去。

看到主人的狀態，弗蘭克斯坦一雙藍眼短暫地微微張大，似乎是感到驚訝，但卻沒有做出任何行動。在其餘幾人亂成一團的同時，他仍坐在沙發上，一手支著微偏的頭，目光在三人與萊傑羅之間來回掃視著，像是單純在觀察他們會如何應對眼前的情況。

慌忙拿來紙巾遞上後，M-21喘了口氣。隨後當他轉過身，想讓開座椅旁的位置時，弗蘭克斯坦再次進入他的視線——依然沉默地坐著——這讓他胸中原先只是微熱的柴薪突然爆發性地燃燒起來。

「弗蘭克斯坦！我不知道你到底是怎麼回事！你沒跟我們聯絡，讓我們白忙那麼久就算了，主人都流血了你就只是在那邊看著嗎？媽的，你給我站起來！」他咆哮著走向對方，一隻手對準領子伸出。

「M-21，停下。」

即使音量不大也仍具足威嚴，來自貴族的命令句止住了他的動作。

「萊傑羅大人，他這樣子連我都看不下去，您還要維護他嗎？」M-21忿忿不平地抗議。

「並不是那樣。」萊傑羅放緩了語調。「他，不是弗蘭克斯坦。」

「……什麼？」M-21不明所以地回頭看向說話的貴族，接著又看向距離自己不到兩步的金髮科學家，攢起眉頭陷入困惑。

看著M-21的表情，座位上的弗蘭克斯坦——現在或許不能說他是——突然笑了笑，說道：「對，我確實不是弗蘭克斯坦。」

他摘下眼鏡，雙手覆在臉上揉搓了一陣。手挪開後，底下一度被遮蔽的臉孔發生了變化。

三人被發生在眼前的轉變驚得呆了。

要是對方整個人突然變形，他們恐怕還不會受到如此大的震撼——怪就怪在那張正咧嘴笑著的臉與弗蘭克斯坦本人只有微妙的不同，或者不如說是極其相似，若沒見過本人就會搞錯的程度。

「你……是誰？」站得最近的M-21顫聲問道。

「我是誰？真是個好問題。你認為我是誰？」金髮藍眼的「他」攤開雙手，偏著頭笑得更開了。

塔基奧眨了眨眼，眼前的人在他的直感裡活脫脫就是個弗蘭克斯坦，只不過現在外表年齡看起來沒比萊傑羅更大……要是當下誰說了弗蘭克斯坦有兄弟，他大概會信。

「媽的。既然不是就別學他……」M-21咬著牙，顯然再次被惹毛了。

「唉呀，火氣別這麼大嘛。我們可以好好相處……」他稍微收斂了表情，但仍然在笑，同時一雙藍眼卻算計似地瞇細，「……而且你們會需要我的。」他壓低語調，意味深長地說道。

塔奧在一旁不安地動著手指。眼前有一位酷似老闆的不明人物，發言中似乎隱藏著現況的突破口，但現在究竟該先做什麼，他一時還拿不定主意。

緊繃的沉默中，有人嘆了口氣。

萊傑羅不知何時坐了下來，表情已回復到平常的淡漠。他緩緩地，用似乎接受了些什麼的語氣說道：「反正空房總是很多……」。

「什、什麼？」塔基奧懷疑自己聽錯了。

「這是……要讓他留下的意思？」塔奧遲疑地進行確認，然後得到了一個點頭。

「感謝您的關照。」身分未明的「他」向萊傑羅微笑。那個微笑看在萊傑羅眼裡，既熟悉，又陌生。

隨後他站了起來，環視眾人：「既然你們都見到我了，今天該做的事就算完成了。我會住在地下，各位晚安。」說著隨興地揮了下手，就這樣離開了客廳。

愣愣地目送那穿著實驗袍的金髮背影消失在轉角後，三位騎士看向彼此，不知所措。

「呃……現在我們該……？」不知道是誰提出了大家都想問的問題。

一個嘆息聲響起。

「你們在這兩天已經消耗了很多體力，現在對人類而言時間也不早，該休息了。」在場地位最高的貴族給出了指示。

三人眨了眨眼，慢了幾拍回應道：「喔，是……」「晚安，萊傑羅大人。」「明天見。」

他們魚貫向房間的方向走去，然而在拐入轉角之前，又不約而同地回頭看了一眼。

因為少了四個人而變得空曠的客廳內，黑髮貴族低垂著紅眼，將視線投在空無一物的桌面上，彷彿那裡應該要有些什麼。


End file.
